The present invention relates to a helmet and in particular, but not exclusively, to a horse riding helmet.
Horse riding helmets have long been employed to prevent or reduce the damage caused by impacts to the heads of horse riders. They typically comprise a hard outer shell that provides structural rigidity and resistance to physical impacts and a soft inner lining. The lining has two effects, the first is to improve the comfort for the wearer of the helmet and the second is to help reduce the force transmitted to the wearer's skull from any impacts to the outer shell by reducing the maximum deceleration on impact. The helmet is fitted with a strap that, when fastened, holds the helmet in place and prevents it from becoming dislodged. The strap is formed in two halves, each being anchored securely to the outer shell by a rivet. The two strap halves depend from the sides and can be brought together and secured to one another under the wearer's chin by means of a buckle or the like.
Each of the strap halves may be secured to the helmet at two positions, a first location to the side of the helmet and a second location at the rear. The strap not only serves to restrict the vertical movement relative to the wearer's head but also any slipping of the helmet on the wearer's head from side to side or front to rear.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved helmet.